Tell Me Why
by Baimbi-Babe
Summary: Bella is 16. After Edward left Bella changed. She Had found out her parents aren't her parents, and that she had a brother. What has this to do with her new powers?
1. Not Me, Not I

Disclaimer: I Sadly don't own Twilight

You mixed me up for someone  
Who'd fall apart without you

- Delta Goodrem,_ Not me , Not I_

BPOV

That stupid stupid bloodsucker thinking I'm Just a toy in his eyes just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm not a fucking barbie doll that you can throw away when you don't want it any more.

Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I dated A Vampire. I know that sounds so gross. I used to mourn over him, now when someone says his name I don't I just the felling to go bet the little piece of shit. If he saw me now he would be in for a major shock cuz you can no longer walk over me, cuz I would beat the shit out of you.

My looks have changed too. Instead of pale skin, I now have Nicely tanned skin. I still have my natural sami curly brown hair, And my really pretty Chocolate brown eyes. I've filled out and have curves to die for.

Right now I'm sitting in my lounge room looking at Charlie.

"Yes dad you wanted to talk to me?" I said

"Yes, When your mother fell pregnant we were over joyed, When It came to the delivery the baby died, Another mother had Twins, Be she had no father figure for them, The twins names were named Embry and Isabella" He said with silent tear down his Face. Wait Isabella, Their baby Died?. OMG Charlie and Renee aren't my parents OMFG. This is a shock.

"So your saying that I'm not your daughter?" I said Still shocked

"Yes your mother is Katie Call, And your brother Embry Call "He said "Their coming over later", If you don't mind"

"I would love to meet them, Would I be living with them?"I said and asked

"Yes I've talked to Your mother and she said it would be the best thing for you" He explained to me "I still love you like a daughter, But we both think it would be better for you to live with your real mother"

"I would love to meet them" I said rather exited to meet my mother and brother.

"They will be here at six" He said exiting the room.

I walked to my room, I sat on my bed thinking of the past events of the last hour. I got up and found an outfit.

It was an white tank top, Skinny jeans, a pair of black sandals, a heart necklace, and my ring that was in my baby box. It was probably my mothers.

I looked at the clock, It read 5:45 I better go down stairs. I walked down the stairs without a problem. I saw the family piano. I sat down at it and began to play

You mixed me up for someone  
Who'd fall apart without you  
Yeah you broke my heart for the first time  
But I'll get over that too  
It's hard to find the reasons  
Who can see the rhyme?  
I guess we were seasons out of time  
I guess you didn't know me

If you think love is blind?  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprise, and I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I

The story goes on without you  
And there's got to be another ending  
But yeah you broke my heart it won't be the last time  
But I'll get over them too  
As a new door opens we close the ones behind  
And if you search your soul I know you'll find  
You never really knew me

If you think love is blind?  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprise, and I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I 

All you said to me  
All you promised me  
All the mystery never did believe  
No I never cry no I never not me not I

If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprise, and I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not I, I won't cry  
No not me, not I, not I,  
Not I  
No not me, not I

When I finished I saw out the corner of my eye Charlie standing with a Woman that looked like and older version of myself, And boy that was really tall and buff standing next to her. All three of them had awestruck looks on their faces.

"Hello I'm Bella" I said looking at the person I think is my mother.

"Yes you are, I'm sorry for giving you up, I didn't know I had two kids until you came out, I was going to be a single parent with twins I couldn't handle it, so I Gave yu to Charlie and Renee their baby died" She said. I stood up and hugged her.

"I understand Mum, You couldn't look after both of us, But what you did gave light to a not complete family, You were selfless, I forgive you" I said

We talked for some time, I was going to attended La Push high, after I move in, which Embry was eager to help with.

We had dinner, talked, and joked In Embry's case. When I came them to leaving I gave my mum a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Thanks for coming over mum" I said.

I turned to give Embry a hug but got a big bear hug.

"I...Like...Air" I gasped out. He put be down.

"Sorry sis" He said giving me a gentle hug, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya tomorrow bro" I said. When they left I had a shower and went to bed. To say today was normal is an understament. I can't wait til tomorrow.

**Hey ppl,**

**Thanks for reading next chapter will be in Embry's POV after woulds. What bell looks like and what she wore is on my profile.**

**Love, **

**Bambii**

**P.S. More reviews The more I update plz R&R**


	2. Let Me Be Me

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight

EPOV

"I….Like….Air" She gasped out

"Sorry sis" I said. I forgot she was only just human.

"See ya tomorrow bro" She said shutting the door.

We walked to the car, and started to drive home

"Well she was cool" I said to my mother. I had just met my sister, Bella Swan, Or Bella Call now.

"Yes she is very nice, And very forgiving, so are you helping her packing tomorrow Em?" Mum asked.

"Yes we get along really well, when we get home I've got patrol" I said as we pulled in to the drive way.

"Love ya mum" I said running to the trees. I stripped down and phased. One of the few perks of being of wolf was the speed. The wind going through your fur, It's just fun.

_How was your meeting with your sister_ Paul said in a very rude tone . He hates my sister.

_Very well_ I said, I replayed the events

_OH MY FUCKING GOD, She's fucking hot_, He said shocked. I knew he would

_Yea I know when I walked in she started playing the piano, She has an amazing voice and can play really well _I said

The rest of the patrol was in complete silence. I phased back and walked in the house to bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Shit what is that, I looked over at the clock, shit its my alarm. I was meant to help Bella today. I quickly ran the shower and got dressed and ran to my car when I got to bellas house, I opened the door.

"Bella?" I said

"In the kitchen" She replied. I walked in to the kitchen, and I saw breakfast.

"Help yourself Embry" She said sitting down.

After breakfast we started to pack. After hour of packing ,that was really funny, we had finished and now were un packing at our house.

"Bellsy I'm gunna meet my friends you'll be fine by your self right" I said

"I'll be fine Em" She said, "Now go"

I walked out the room, then to Sams house

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Embry, Do you want breakfast" Emily said

"No thank you Bellsy made me some" I said

After several hours the whole pack agreed on telling Bella bout the pack, and all the legends. Paul, Jared, And I walked back to my house. We walked in side to Bella playing.

i'm a grown up woman but a girl again

it's been like this since i can remember when

your questioning and answering

you're always talking to me like i can't relate

when all i want to do is to communicate

you were meant to be someone else

i look at the pictures of me and you we're smiling

tell me what happened to the times when

we understood each other

yeah

all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe

and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be

let me be me

love means learning to let me go and spread my wings

you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be

let me be me

you try to teach me lessons not to suffocate

always setting goals that i don't wanna make

and i'm tired of it, sick and tired of it

and it feels just like we're on a one way street

it's only half where we gotta meet, we gotta make

it back

i look at the pictures of me and you we're smiling

tell me what happened to the times when

we understood each other

yeah

all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe

and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be

let me be me

love means learning to let me go and spread my wings

you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be

let me be me

Let me be

i look at the pictures of me and you we're smiling

what happened to the times when

we understood each other

all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe

and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be

let me be me

love means learning to let me go and spread my wings

you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be

let me be me

all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe

and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be

let me be me

love means learning to let me go and spread my wings

you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be

let me be me

You gotta let me be

Paul, and Jared were awe struck as we walked into the lounge were the Panio was my sister was sitting out. I walked behind her.

"What was that song bout belly" I said

"When Edward and I were toghther" She said

"Hello" She said to Jared and Paul. She right at Paul, It looked like a blind man had just seen the sun for the first time.

OH MY FUCKING GOD PAUL….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

I HATE auther notes but this one has a REALLY good reason.

It's sad to say but bout 1 week after I updated my parents fought and then got a divorce. So I've been very very busy packing my things to go to mums in England.

So I probley will never update ever again, or maybe til I get settled in.

Your sadley

BAMBII-BABE


End file.
